Drama vs reality
by sri kungfon
Summary: "DAMMIT! I WANTED A NORMAL LIFE AS A DANCER NOT A FREAKING SOAP OPERA!" Alexia Hirushi one of the best dancers in the world and Kai Hiwatari a world wide idol are both chosen to be the lead roles in a romantic TV show but with Kai being a playboy and Alexia hating his guts, reality is very different from what it looks like on the screen. RATINGS MAY CHANGE! KAI X ALEXIA(OC) ENJOY
1. first impressions

Alexia's p.o.v

"Yeah…uh-huh… okay… no… perfect! I'll take the job!" I grinned, hanging up on my agent. Well that's settled a leading role in a new T.V show huh?

I wonder who else I might see there, leaning back on the purple beanbag in my room I switched on the T.V a guy around my age with two-toned hair was performing a concert, I gotta admit he's really good.

The camera did a wide shot of the audience majority were girls the guys were either gay or really jealous. The screen switched back to him, if you observe his face a little you notice the arrogant smirk on his face obviously he likes the attention.

Handsome but not my type, I switched off the T.V. and glanced at the clock that read 11:00 pm its late and I have that T.V show tomorrow might as well get some rest.

(The next day, at the studio.)

I looked around at the swarms of busy people carrying ladders and equipment. It was chaos so I tried slipping away into a room to get away from it all.

The room was spacious, and I noticed another person lying on the sofa. I quietly stepped closer to get a good look at his face, and I realized it was the same slate haired boy I had seen on T.V. yesterday. He had his eyes closed and headphones in his ear. I should leave I don't want to disturb him.

I was about to walk away when the boy turned towards me, I couldn't help but stare a little at his crimson eyes. "Sorry I'm not giving autographs today." He said it's a little arrogant to assume that everyone is his fan.

"No worries, I'm not here for an autograph." I said pulling down the hood on my purple sweater. His eyes widened, and then a devious smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well if you don't want an autograph what do you want?" he asked stepping closer to me and placing his hands on my hips.

"What I want is some personal space." I said pushing his hands off me, these boys are all the same, you get a little popular and suddenly your king of the mother fucking universe.

He took another step forward which made me step back; we kept walking like that till I felt my back press against the wall, not good.

"Nowhere to run, kitten." He said placing his hands on either side of my head, this guy was tall the top of my head barely reached his shoulders. That's when an idea sprung to mind.

I flipped him so he was pressed against the wall, I could tell he was surprised and let me push him since from the two of us he was much stronger. "Who said I was running?" I asked in a flirty voice. He smirked and leaned towards me, I think he was expecting me to kiss him but I had other plans.

The bull headed pig didn't notice I had him pressed against the door, my hand on the door knob, I slyly turned it and opened the door causing him to fall backwards.

He looked at me in pure shock I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself, without a second glance I started walking back towards the set.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I sat there stunned for a few seconds, before scowling, that girl thinks she's all that doesn't she? I'm going to put that little brat in her place.

I walked back to the set in a rather foul mood that's when I saw that black head of hair, I 'accidentally' bumped into her, making her stumble back and glare at me.

"Watch where you're going!" I sneered.

"Hey! You bumped into me!" she said poking me with her finger.

"You will never be at my level so what makes you think you have the right to touch me?" I mean she is just a stage hand, right? She should know her place.

"Your right I'll never be at your level." She said I felt proud that I finally brought her down, "BECAUSE I CAN'T GET MY EGO THAT BIG!" I scowled at the nerve of this girl. I was about to retort when my agent, Tala walked up to me saying it was time to go.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

UGH! THAT GUY! He's such a JACKASS!

"What crawled up your ass?" I spun towards the sarcastic voice, to see Julia with an amused smile, "nothing just some, fin-faced freak with a huge head that I'm surprised fits through the door!" I ranted.

"Wow! He really got on your dark side." She laughed, "What're you going to do to him?"

I gave her a wicked smile, "oh just make him regret the fact he ever crossed me." I said in a casual tone cracking my knuckles menacingly.

(A few minutes later.)

Mr. Stanley Dickenson the director of this show stood on a pedestal, "first I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this show…" he might've said more but I had tuned him out, I scanned the crowd and found the two-toned boy standing with a bored expression on his face.

"And now I would like you all to welcome the stars of this show, Kai Hiwatari." The arrogant boy walked up to the stage followed by swoons of many girls and women. His crimson eyes landed on me and the smugness in them made my blood boil.

"And also Alexia Hirushi." I resisted the urge to laugh, when I saw the expression on his face as I walked up to the stage it was priceless.

"Let's work hard together Hiwatari." I smirked holding my hand out in a 'friendly' manner. He scowled but shook my hand anyway, leaning forward he whispered, "prepare to go through hell."

"Why bother? I'm already shaking hands with the devil." I smirked at his reaction his eyes narrowed and he growled at me.

* * *

(After the ceremony.)

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I'm starting to really despise that girl, damn witch! Thinking she can walk all over me!

"Someone's in a bad mood." Tala teased, "yeah no shit! I swear when I get my hands on that girl-"

"You've really got the hots for her don't you?" I choked whether it was at being cut off or at being accused of liking the girl I couldn't tell.

"WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THAT IDEA?"

"Kai, we both know you're a player, it's rare for you to get so riled up over one little girl, but I have to admit she's cute."

"She is not cute."

"Riight."

"SHE'S NOT CUTE! DAMMIT!" but at the same time a little voice in the back of my mind whispered; liar.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

"AHCHOO!" I sniffed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Julia asked not overly concerned.

"No, don't think so…"

"Then someone's probably talking about you." She referred to that old Japanese saying, something about gossip being bad…

"Yeah right, you know I don't believe in those things quit trying to creep me out!" I scolded to which she laughed in amusement.

HUMPH! Wonder what the jackass by whom I mean Kai is up to now, wait a minute! Why the hell do I care?

I growled bolting up from my chair deciding to take a walk, on the way I bumped into Mr. Dickenson and Kai. I was about to turn the corner when the old man spotted me.

"Oh, Alexia I'm sure you remember Kai?"

"Of course how could I forget?" I smiled at Kai who scowled, gee what did I do to piss him off?

"Well I was considering explaining the roles to you two, so why don't you take a seat?" I nodded and sat next to grumpzilla aka Kai.

"Well it goes like this, Alexia will be playing the role of Sophia a rich angel who loves to dance but her parents don't approve so she dances in private that's when she meets Kai who is playing the role of Jason he's a popular idol who helps Sophia build up a career as a dancer and they fall in love along the way, of course there will be obstacles like jealous fan girls and Sophia's parents."

I nodded along so far the plot looks good except for the fact I have to fall in love with Kai, gag me. "That's why I would like you two to spend the day together I believe it will help you get more into character."

We tensed up glancing at each other then back to the director, was he serious? Spend the day with grumpzilla? Nooo thank you.

"I'd be happy to keep Alexia company." I nearly fell out of my chair, I stared at Kai who's face remained emotionless, Satan must love torturing me today.

"You can't be serious!" I whispered once the old man turned his back.

"Actually kitten I'm very serious."

"Don't call me kitten!" I growled, unfortunately Mr. D must've heard me.

"What was that Alexia?"

"Nothing sir." I responded quickly glaring at Kai out of the corner of my eye, that jackass is gonna pay!

"Well then you both are excused." We nodded before standing up to leave I was about to head home when Kai pulled me back, "what do you want?" I snapped I'm annoyed as it is anyway.

"Put away the claws kitty, I just wanted to know when and where I should pick you up tomorrow." He grinned, he's actually enjoying this!

"humph, 46 Oakley street, around 2:00 o'clock."

"Got it, give me your number." He said pulling out his cellphone, I sighed I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him, so we exchanged phone numbers Kai's was surprisingly easy to remember.

"Can I go now?" my tone was sharp but so what?

"Face it kitten you can't resist me." He smirked lifting my chin up with his hand, I scowled, "you're right I'm holding on to my self-control by a thread."

"See?" I let him gloat before I shattered his illusion.

"Because right now I'm resisting the urge to punch the living day lights out of you." I smirked as his face darkened, he annoys the hell out of me but messing with him is actually quite fun, but his expression soon turned playful, I have a bad feeling about this.

He knelt down and brushed my fringe out of my eyes the simple touch sending shivers down my spine, is it cold in here? Someone fix the damn A/C.

"It's strange that you're so different from the girls I usually meet." He whispered that's when I noticed how close he was getting.

"What, because of the fact that I'm not a whore?" I'm hoping and praying he doesn't hear the nervousness in my voice.

"That amongst other things." He chuckled; I could feel his warm breath on my skin, that's when the alarms started going off.

"Well see you tomorrow!" I squeaked ducking under his arm and bolting out of there faster than Julia when someone has a fashion emergency… trust me it's a thing.

I rounded the next street corner 'til I came across the park. That was probably the freakiest experience I've ever had so far, despite that why is my heart pounding? Maybe I ran faster than I thought.

That's when reality hit… THAT DAMN JACKASS IS COMING TO MY HOUSE, AAAAHHHH! I sunk to the ground in a depressed state.

"What are you doing?" Came a familiar voice.

"Oh, panicking mostly." I looked up to see Brooklyn rolling his eyes, Brooklyn is my brother I'm pretty sure he's gay but then again…

"What happened?"

"Well you see this guy Kai Hiwatari-

"YOU MET KAI! DETAILS WOMAN!" Brooklyn shook me by the shoulders, see? Gay, gay, gay or he's gotta be at least bi.

"Well he's a playboy, a complete jackass, annoying, a complete jackass, arrogant, a complete jackass… did I mention complete jackass?"

"Yes, yes you did, c'mon sis he can't be _that_ bad." I gave him a glare that said you-weren't-there-so-shut-up.

"Okaay maybe he can." Brooklyn sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"So you see he's coming over to our house."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever… thing is he came on to me at the set." I stopped when I felt an aura the kind of aura someone has when they want to murder someone, I stumbled back after glancing at Brooklyn he was mad actually mad would be an understatement he was bloody furious!

"THAT SON OF A BITCH CAME ONTO MY SISTER!" he yelled making a few people stare at us I laughed nervously placing a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Calm down Brooks he didn't do anything to me and you know I can handle guys like that you know… after what happened." I mumbled the last bit a bit quietly.

"Hey you know I'm here for you so don't worry." I nodded leaning onto my brother, "by the way have you told your mom and my mom about it yet?" I froze; Brooklyn's mom's name is Tharini my mother's wife my mom's name is Elara so basically our parents are lesbians. And let's just say when I tell them about Hiwatari things will NOT end well.

* * *

Wolf: that's all folks.

Michi: I haven't heard that since the looney tunes.

Wolf: hehe.


	2. day out

Alexia's p.o.v

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

STUPID ALARM CLOCK! I smashed the sucker to bits with a mullet I keep under my pillow that's the eighth alarm this week.

"What did I set that for again?" I wondered aloud, at that moment my annoying brother decided to burst into the room and belly flopped right on top of me.

"ARGH! BROOKS! GET OFF YOU WEIGH MORE THAN A HIPPO DAMMIT! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOU!" I screamed tossing and turning wildly but my fat ass brother wouldn't budge, he just lied on top of me while I was being suffocated to death.

I kept struggling 'til my legs got tangled in the sheets and we both fell to the ground with a thud AND BROOKLYN WAS STILL ON TOP OF ME!

"GET OFF!" I yelled jumping up and throwing the hippo off.  
"You're heartless Alexia why'd you throw me?" he asked in the whiniest voice I've ever heard, I glared at him attempting to chew him out for waking me up but then he started batting his baby blues and my resolve slipped and disappeared.

"Ugh! What did you want?" I groaned rubbing my temple to sooth my aching head.

"Oh I wanted to say that you better come make me food quick or else mom will try and cook!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" I yelled dashing out of my room to save the house from burning down the saddest part is I'm not exaggerating both my moms suck at cooking when I'm not around the family orders take-out or else eats leftovers.

I arrived downstairs where my mom was stirring a bowl of god knows what Tharini was reading the newspaper completely oblivious to the disaster.

I cautiously eyed the bowl in my mother's hand, "Oh Lex you're awake don't worry about lunch mama will take care of things." My mother, Elara grinned.

"Um… mom?" I hesitated.

"Yes honey what is it?"

"You do realize that you're supposed to break the eggs and then stir them, right?" I asked looking at the three unbroken eggs which my mom was stirring in a bowl.

That's when my mother went into her dramatic stage y'know with the dramatic and depressing violin music that pops up out of nowhere and said person has tears in her eyes standing under a single spotlight, yeah that happens a lot and now cue the sentimental speech,

"Oh! My dear sweet daughter can you ever forgive your own mother for I have failed you I promise I shall travel to the ends of the earth until I find the secret to being a good mother!" I sweatdropped my mother certainly has a talent for the dramatics.

"Wanna help me? Set the table and wait for me to finish cooking." I said grabbing the bowl from her hands, Elara nodded eagerly then dashed off, honestly my mother is so eccentric.

* * *

(2:00 P.M)

We had just finished eating when the doorbell rang I stood up to answer it.

I opened the door then stared at the figure before me I blinked once, twice and then, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled and Kai gave me a bored expression, "we were supposed to spend some time together as a request from the director remember?"

"This early in the morning?"

"Its 2:00 in the freaking afternoon!" it was? I glanced at my watch then realized the bastard was right.

"Oh sorry I guess I slept in shall we go then?"

"You're going in that? I mean I don't mind, but it might attract attention and I'm not too fond of people looking at what's mine."

I looked down at what I was wearing and realized I was still in my sleep clothes which was my underwear and an oversized T-shirt that barely covered my ass; I shrieked and slammed the door in his face running upstairs to change.

I'VE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARASSED IN MY LIFE!

* * *

Brooklyn's p.o.v

I heard Alexia shriek and her running up the stairs, I went to check what was wrong, when I opened her room door a pile of clothes were thrown in my face followed by Alexia screaming, "DON'T COME IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING YOU CREEP! IDIOT! PERVERT! Oh Brooklyn it's just you sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Drama queen," I muttered pulling the cloth off my face Alexia was wearing a towel wrapped around her looking for something.

"Brooklyn! Where the fuck is my bra?"

"You mean this?" I asked holding up the purple piece of underwear she had thrown at me when I came in.

"Thanks." She snatched it away and walked into the bathroom, I glanced around her room where piles of clothing were thrown in random places, stuffed animals and pillows were all around the room so you could crash anywhere.

"How do I look?" I turned towards my scatterbrain sister who was dressed in a baggy shirt and pants.

"Depends what's the occasion?"

"Remember I told you I was supposed to hang out with that jackass Hiwatari." I got an evil glint in my eye which made Alexia step back I grinned grabbing the hairbrush and makeup which Elara bought her a year ago but she had never even touched.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I tried to cover up a yawn whilst waiting for Alexia damn that girl is slow she could at least hurry it up so I don't have to stand outside in the cold.

"Who are you? We're not interested in whatever you're selling so get lost." I turned to see a women leaning against the door frame with red hair and blue eyes, for some reason she looks like the leader of a gang.

"I'm here for your daughter Alexia I'm a work colleague." I said smoothly, the woman gave me a scrutinizing look before inviting me inside.

"Tharini who's at the door?" another lady with features strikingly similar to Alexia's except for her longer hair, walked into the room and smiled at me.

"This young man said he works with Alexia." The red haired woman clapped me on the back I'm no pussy but even I'll admit her brute strength is something to be feared.

Wait, if this women looks exactly like Alexia that means she's probably her mother then the lady she called Tharini who is she?

"Oh how rude of me I'm Alexia's mother Elara and that's my wife Tharini."

"W-wife?"

"Yeah got a problem with that punk?" Tharini growled cracking her knuckles, yup definitely a gangster.

"Not at all." I replied hastily, so Alexia's parents are lesbians? So does that mean she's gay too? That will be disappointing.

"Mom! Stop picking on guests!" I could hear Alexia's footsteps on the steps, I turned around but the person I saw couldn't have been the same annoying brat I had run into at the set, no this girl was cuter WAY cuter.

"The hell are you staring at?" she asked, hn she may have looked cuter but her attitude sure hasn't changed.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

The hell am I blushing for? Dammit! Stupid Brooklyn making me wear skinny jeans he wouldn't even let me wear a T-shirt instead it's a white off the shoulder top.

Mental note: feed Brooklyn to the sharks at the zoo next week.

"Well hurry up let's go." I muttered walking out the front door, Kai following.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere is fine as long as I get to spend time with you kitten." He smirked.

"First of all don't make me gag you second of all DON'T CALL ME KITTEN!"

"Hn."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

"ARGH!"

"Face it kitten you know you want me."

"I want you out of my life but clearly that ain't happening any time soon." I snapped but he just continued looking amused he must be having the time of his life pissing me off!

"You hate me don't you?" he asked his voice still sounded teasing but at the same time there was a note of sadness in his voice and expression.

I sighed before looking at him, "I don't hate you so stop acting so pitiful." I said flicking his forehead to which he glared at me, "I'm not pitiful."

"You know I don't mind the arrogant self-obsessed jackass you usually are but the childish side of you is pretty cute too."

"Oh so you are attracted to me?" trust him to turn anything I say into some mixed signal.

"Hmm… then again maybe I spoke to soon." I smirked and continued to walk away.

* * *

(A little while later.)

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

"Exactly why are we here?" I asked looking at the neon sign with the name, 'Blue Moon Rose' written on it.

"It's a dance club."

"So? It's not like we can go in there we're still seventeen." I've never been a rule abiding citizen but I just never got the time to get a fake ID to sneak into clubs.

"You mean **you're** seventeen I turned eighteen last month." Damn, this brat is older than me but then again my birthday is in two more months so it shouldn't matter.

"You coming Hiwatari?"

"Oh yeah okay." I followed into the nightclub which was loud; the flashing lights gave me a headache.

"KYAA! IT'S KAI HIWATARI!" I heard the squeal of a fangirl so I must be popular in places like this too.

The next thing I knew I was surrounded by my fans asking for autographs and stuff.

Alexia's p.o.v

I left Kai to his rabid fangirls whilst I hit the dance floor where a couple of my friends were already dancing, one had spotted me and grinned exiting the dancing circle to approach me, "Lex long time no see." Hilary smiled.

"Good to see you Hills, who you here with?"

"Mariah, Johnny, Robert and Oliver." She ticked each one off.

"Is Johnny trying to do the robot?" I raised an eyebrow at the red head's ridiculous attempt at a moonwalk.

Hilary giggled whilst grabbing my hand and dragging me onto the dance floor just as a new song started up, Tio Cruz's dynamite. (It's a popular song found anywhere on youtube.)

I smiled at the rest of the gang who were dancing in a circle; I wonder where Kai had gotten off to, meh. He'll be fine… hopefully.

I felt my heart start to beat in time with the rhythm, my body just moved on its own swaying and stepping in time with every pulse of the drums. I can't really explain the feeling but it's kind of like being free letting yourself go and having the music take over your body that's why I love dancing you can share these experiences with friends and if you look like an idiot well… that's kind of the whole point.

"Hey hottie at 3:00 o'clock." Mariah whispered, I turned towards that direction and spotted Kai watching me intently it was kinda creepy I was temporarily distracted by those crimson eyes that I missed my footing.

I braced for impact but nothing happened I opened one eye to see what happened, turned out Johnny had managed to catch me before I fell, he grabbed my arm pulling me into a spin, "Tsk, Tsk Lex you never go off beat, something on your mind?"  
I sighed glancing over at Kai who seemed to be getting impatient, guess he doesn't like these kinds of places.

"It's nothing." I lied pulling away from him, and continued to dance on my own.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I watched Alexia pull away from the red head, and start to dance on her own.

I'll admit she's a beautiful dancer, the way she moves you can tell none of it is planned but she never missed a beat, she throws her whole body into the moves, she must really love it, dancing with that much passion.

* * *

(After the club.)

"Hey do you like sweets?" I asked, glancing at the sweet café down the road.

"No not really." She said.

"I see."

"You wanna head to that sweet café?"

"I thought you didn't like sweets."

"Well it's obvious you do." She gave me an almost wolfish grin, before disappearing into the café.

* * *

(In the café.)

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

"Here you go miss." A Chinese waiter with his hair in a ponytail smiled as he placed my cup of milk tea on the table.

"Thanks."

I looked over at Kai who seemed to be enjoying his sweet dumplings, even though he kept a blank expression.

"So Kai other than being a pain in my ass what do you do?"

"Singing, I guess that's about it."

"Hmm… is that so?" I glanced at the stage where the café had an open mic, "then sing something for me."

"What?"

"There's an open mic, sing something."

"I don't kno-" Kai didn't get to finish his sentence when a guy around my age maybe older walked up to me.

"Hey you're Brooklyn's sister ain't 'ya?" I looked at the guy who grinned at me with yellowed teeth, EEWW!

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"Wow! You're nothing like that gay fre-" he trailed off when he saw my expression which must've been pretty scary, since my eyes were pitch black and I was glaring at him with the intent of murdering him in his sleep, the guy started fidgeting nervously and was sweating through his shirt.

"Let's get one thing straight, mess with me fine, but one insult about my family and I'll rip your eyes out, shove 'em down your throat and hang you upside down for birds to feed on your corpse!" I barked making both guys stumble back and run out of the shop with their tails between their legs.

I turned back to Kai who was staring at me but he didn't seem scared or even slightly disturbed that I threatened to murder someone in a very psychopathic way; he just eyed me calmly chewing on his sweet, I forced myself to return to a calmer state which was hard, I usually don't snap at people but take a stab at my family and you've crossed the line.

"That was impressive." Kai said breaking the tense silence.

"Sorry you had to see that I lost it there for a minute."

"I find it cute that you're protective of your family." He smirked, I blushed at the comment, admittedly Kai was charming but I promised myself I wouldn't go for guys like that.

"We should head back its getting late." I said, checking the time on my watch which read 8:50 P.M.

"Yeah let's go." I grabbed my coat and followed Kai out the door.

* * *

(At Alexia's house.)

"Thanks for walking back home." I said turning to Kai.

"Don't mention it kitten."

"Why must you insist on calling me that?" I asked, Kai smirked in response and took a step towards me, I knew I had fallen into a trap.

"Because that's what you're like." He placed a hand on my cheek, I didn't tell him to remove it which was stupid of me.

"I'm… like a kitten?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you don't let people get too close to you unless you trust them and if you do trust them then you're loyal no matter what."

"Hmm… come up with that all by yourself did 'ya?" I smirked.

"And also there's the fact that you're cute."

"Well, duh I know that." I said in a kind of smug voice to which Kai smirked, "I'll see 'ya tomorrow at the shoot." He said turning and walking away, so maybe Kai isn't soo bad.

The minute he was out of sight, I turned and glared at the hardwood door to my house, knowing there must be three ears pressed tightly against it. I yanked the door open and three figures fell to the floor, yup called it, luckily the wood is soundproof so they couldn't have heard anything, nonetheless I glared at both my mothers and my nimrod brother, they all gave me guilty looks followed by sheepish smiles.

"I HAVE NO PRIVACY IN THIS HOUSE!" I yelled, stomping up the stairs to my room.

* * *

Wolf: well this chapter was practically useless.

Michi: yeah and why does Alexia keep a mullet under her pillow?

Wolf: you're one to talk YOU HAVE A CHAINSAW UNDER YOUR BED!

Michi: Hehe fair enough, so all of you better review or I'll come after you with my chainsaw, AHAHHHAHAH.

********THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MISTY/DROPLETS OF BLUE RAIN THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW IT MADE ME SMILE!*******


	3. episode 1 and ACTION!

Kai's p.o.v

"Why are we here again?" Tala groaned as we walked down the street to Alexia's house.

"I told you I'm picking up Alexia."

"Why are you so obsessed with this chick?"

"I am NOT obsessed with her." I replied indignantly, Tala rolled his eyes and scoffed, "sure then why are we going to pick her up? You usually couldn't care less about your other girlfriends."

"Hn." I grunted when we arrived at her house, there was the sound of a loud crash followed by pounding footsteps and laughter I could just make out Alexia's voice.

"BROOKLYN YOU STUPID IDIOT! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK HERE!" okay now I'm kind of scared, I swallowed my unease and pressed the doorbell Tala was snickering behind me.

"Mom get the door." A male voice called.

"Why can't you do it?" Tharini's voice replied clearly annoyed.

"BROOKLYN!"

"Uh… a little busy trying to escape my psycho sister!" me and Tala glanced at each other more than a little amused at the conversation.

"Ugh! Fine!" at that moment Tharini's bulky figure appeared in the doorway she was wearing a sleeveless tank top exposing a burning skull tattoo on her arm.

"Oh it's you, ALEXIA YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" she yelled the last bit into the house.

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah you know Alexia has been dating girls for the past month." I mentally sighed and looked at the boy who looked like Tharini with orange hair and blue eyes. Alexia's gay? Guess I should back off then.

"Brooklyn she wasn't dating those girls even if she's bi-sexual, they were mostly fans that stuck around her." Okay, scratch that last thought.

(Before we go any further I just want you guys to know if you're uncomfortable with LGBTs well… that ain't my problem, now is it?)

"Uh, is Alexia here, we are already late for the shoot." I interrupted their conversation, the two looking at me as if just realizing I was still there.

"Oh hello there you must be here for Alexia." Elara walked out smiling, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, great now everyone but the person I wanted to see was standing in the doorway.

"You guys better not be gossiping about me." I heard Alexia's scolding voice, as she finally walked into the doorway past her family, she was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and a grey T-shirt with jeans, "if you can stuff your eyeballs back in your sockets, we better go now."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

I smirked, Alexia turned around quickly but not quick enough to avoid me seeing her blush.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I walked briskly away from Kai, ugh! Stupid ass!

I glanced back at Kai who had a superior smirk on his face, and a red head that was rolling his eyes, wait who's the red head?

I'm guessing Kai must've read my expression, "Alexia, this is Tala my agent and best friend."

"Oh, nice to meet you Tala." I smiled.

"Likewise." Huh, he's not so bad I guess.

* * *

(At the set.)

"Finally, you're here!" Julia exclaimed grabbing my wrist and dragging me into my trailer.

"Okay spill." I gave my best friend a confused look, which she returned with an annoyed one, "don't play dumb, I saw you walking in with hunky and handsome."

"Ok one, don't ever say hunky again, two, they just so happened to drop by my house and decided to pick me up, no biggie."

"Uh… super biggie this is Tala Ivanov we're talking about!" I held up my palm to stop her right there, "wait why are we talking about Tala? I thought this was about Kai."

Julia straightened up crossing her arms over her chest with a blank expression, "why would you think I was talking about Kai?"

"Uh…" I honestly didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"OH MY GOD! You like Kai Hiwatari!" Julia's jade green eyes widened and a grin spread across her features.

"NO! NO! NO! You're dead wrong; I'd sooner jump off a cliff before that happens."

"Lex, I love you and you know when you want to jump off that cliff I'll be right there to push you off it, but it's obvious you're totally crushing on hottie McTottie out there."

I gave my best friend a look of complete disbelief SHE'S NOT HEARING A WORD I'M SAYING I mean Kai's attractive sure, but from what I've heard every girl he's been with has had their hearts broken into more pieces then shattered glass. And I am NOT gonna be one of those two bit hussies that literally worship the ground he walks on, NO WAY IN HELL!

"Two minutes to filming." One of the stage hands called whilst banging on the steel door of my trailer.

"Listen we have to film the first episode we'll discuss this later for now I can't have any distractions, I really need this job." I said walking out onto the set, and it's true the pay for this show would keep my family set for a long time, since Tharini lost her job recently.

* * *

Julia's p.o.v

Honestly that girl could win Nobel prizes for stubbornness. I glared at her back as she walked out of the trailer, following shortly after.

"Ready? And we're filming in three, two, one action."

The light flashed on revealing Alexia and the man playing her father in a mansion like background.

"Where were you last night Sophia?" the man asked sternly glaring down at Alexia, who stared defiantly back.

"I went out is that a crime?" she asked in barely contained anger, damn that girl can act.

"Do not talk to me that way young lady, I know you were out dancing again, that's it, from now on you are not allowed to leave this house without an escort." Alexia gasped and took a step back, fake tears filling her eyes, she screamed in frustration and bolted out the door yelling, "I'M NOT A DOLL! YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE!"

"And, cut! Great we got it in one shot, take five everyone." The lights were switched off and I was about to head over to Alexia when I caught something or should I say someone making goo goo eyes at my best friend. Hey, I've got nothing to do so when I'm bored I mess with Lex's life it's that simple.

"Hi, Kai right? I'm Julia, Alexia's best friend slash make-up artist." I grinned sticking my hand out towards the duo-colored male, he smirked at me taking my hand at first I thought he was going to shake it but instead he guided my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Smooth, prince charming." I remarked giggling, and Kai smirked again.

"So I noticed you eyeing my girl."

"Hn, maybe I was maybe I wasn't." he replied smartly, I rolled my eyes.

"Cut the crap, so what's your relationship?"

"We're just friends, well… acquaintances really." I noticed a teeny tiny, so small it could be considered insignificant, note of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I see what about Tala he available?" take notes people this is what I was after from the start.

"Why? You interested?" he asked an amused glint in his eyes.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I said mimicking his earlier tone.

"Hn, smartass, and no Tala isn't seeing anyone."

"Lucky me." I grinned as I noticed Kai glancing over my shoulder before smirking, "looks like you're about to get even luckier." He commented walking away, I tried to figure out what he meant when I felt someone standing behind me.

I spun around to stare up at the hot red head in front of me, and grinned, luck doesn't have anything to do with it.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

"Well done, kitten." I rolled my eyes knowing there was only one person in the world who'd dare to call me that.

"Backup Kai," I said placing a hand on his chest and pushing him a step away from me, I didn't want to admit to the fact that I could practically feel his breath on my neck and it was making my hair stand on end.

"Why so tense? It's just me." He teased.

"Repeat that last bit and tell me why I shouldn't be tense." I remarked, to which he just chuckled, ironic how I've known the guy seemingly for just three days and I already hate his guts.

"Mr. Hiwatari you and Alexia's scene will begin soon." Said one of the film crew, the woman sent him a flirtatious smile and I nearly gagged NOT BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS it's just that this woman looked ancient! She looked old enough to be his great grandmother! CREEPY, with that thought a shudder ran down my spine.

"Cold?" I shook my head at Kai's question, if only he knew… actually no, that would be just weird.

"And we're rolling, ACTION!" the lights momentarily blinded me but I recovered and went through my scene, this one was about Sophia sneaking out the house through the window, and then running into Kai or Jason who was trying to escape his fangirls.

Kai is a surprisingly good actor I can see why he was first choice for the lead role, the way he acted made me sober up a bit and get serious about my part, Sophia is viewed as a rebellious outgoing person who loved running wild, whilst Jason was cool headed and always making sure she didn't get into too much trouble, the roles fit perfectly with the plot, the second scene went off without a hitch same goes for the fifth and sixth before I knew it we were done with the first episode.

"Well done everyone! I hope we make the same excellent progress tomorrow till then please get some rest."

"Want me to walk you home?" I almost yelped and smacked Kai on the shoulder for scaring me; he chuckled and caught my wrist looking down at me.

I froze when he yanked at my arm pulling me closer wrapping his free arm around my waist, he smirked leaning down on me I could feel his lips barely brushing against mine when he spoke, "you didn't answer my question."

I was completely flustered but I still managed an intelligent reply, "Uh… um… what?" I asked, and mentally face-palmed yup _real_ intelligent.

"What's wrong kitten? Cat got your tongue."

My arms were literally the only defense I had against him they were pressed against his chest pushing him away, c'mon Lex snap out of it, "That joke was so bad it's painful." I smirked managing to get a grip on myself and wiggle out of his hold, "and yes you can walk me home." I said remembering his earlier question and the next thought I had was, WHY THE HELL AM I LETTING HIM WALK ME HOME?

"Great let's go." He grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the set I followed him without question, better call Julia later and tell her to push me off that cliff.

* * *

(At Alexia's house.)

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

We arrived at her house just as Alexia's brother ran out the door grabbing her hand and pulling her inside, since she hadn't let go of my hand I wound up being dragged in after her.

"Alexia you're late." He complained, she pretended to look at an imaginary watch and said, "oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had an appointment your highness." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"About time you started treating me like royalty."

Alexia rolled her eyes and smirked, "Oh yeah you're royal alright, a royal pain in the ass." Brooklyn glared at his sister then looked at me, "you're Kai, aren't you?" he asked and I nodded in response, Alexia still hadn't noticed the fact that her small hand was still gripping mine.

"It's getting late why don't you stay the night? Tharini and Elara won't mind they're both out anyway." I glanced at Alexia who shrugged and walked into the kitchen letting go of my hand, "do whatever you want." She said disappearing.

"C'mon I'll have to set up a bed for you in Alexia's room, she'll be fine with it." He smirked motioning me to follow him, this family was just confusing whilst in my family it's every person for themselves, but here they're willing to accept even a complete stranger into their home, its plain weird.

"Boys, dinner's ready hurry up and get your butts down here."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes as we walked down the stairs after setting up a mattress, "by the way do you like my sister?" I stopped dead in my tracks staring at the older boy.

"I um…" I cleared my throat to try and get rid of the awkwardness it didn't work. I mean Alexia is no different from all the other girls… right?

"Hey, Brooks Kai *oyaiy mal kadanawa d."(Hey, Brooks stop flirting with Kai.) I didn't understand any of the last bits of that sentence but Brooklyn seemed to be pissed.

"Alexia, *mam oyawa marala dai!"(Alexia, I'm going to murder you.) he yelled down Alexia walked out of the kitchen with a fox like grin on her face, "Oh please we both know you'd be cut into pieces and stuffed in a place where no one would ever find your remains before that happened."

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I enjoyed watching Brooklyn pale considerably at the threat I would've threatened him in Sinhala but the look on Kai's face showed that he was utterly and completely lost, he tilted his head slightly to the side looking at me with his sexy crimson eyes… I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

"Anyway foods ready you guys, I made mac 'n cheese Brooklyn's favorite." I saw my brother's sky blue eyes light up and he dashed down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well that was fast." I muttered, "Y'coming fin face?" I smirked when he glared at me but followed me into the kitchen anyway.

* * *

(Alexia's room.)

"Ugh! I'm beat!" I groaned flopping on my bed; I tilted my head to the side looking at Kai who was on the mattress next to mine a hand slung over his eyes.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I stated grabbing an oversized T-shirt and boy short panties, "want me to join you?" Kai asked sitting up with a perverted grin on his face I rolled my eyes, flipping him the finger and walking into my bathroom.

I let the warm water wash away all the tension in my body today was definitely tiring, and to top that off I've been sexually harassed by Kai god knows how many times, and that same guy's in my room how ironic is that?

I thought back to that moment with Kai at the set,

 _I froze when he yanked at my arm pulling me closer wrapping his free arm around my waist, he smirked leaning down on me I could feel his lips barely brushing against mine._

Why didn't I push him away? It felt like my mind was blank it's so weird. Maybe Kai has some kind of mind control powers, yup that makes so much more sense, at least more sense than me actually liking him, I mean c'mon… I DO NOT LIKE THAT JACKASS! Oh great now I'm talking to myself, STOP IT!

I took a deep breath ignoring my own voice in my head, turning off the water and slipping on my sleep clothes; I brushed my hair and traced my finger over the pink scar on the back of my neck partially hidden by my hair, I was about to step out of the bathroom when I heard the faint sound of Kai's voice through the door, I pressed my ear against the door listening closely, I could hear the faint melodic sound of his voice as he sang.

(This song's called 'little do you know' by Alex and Sierra only a piece of it though.)

 _Little do you know, I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_

 _Little do you know, all my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

 _Little do you know, I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _Little do you know, I, I love you 'til the sun dies._

I sighed when he stopped singing he really had a beautiful voice, oh my god I feel like my stomach is fluttering how mushy does that sound? Yuck.

I pushed open the door Kai was sitting on his bed writing on a piece of paper and humming softly to himself, he was so lost in thought he didn't notice me kneeling behind him on his mattress looking over his shoulder to see the paper with the lyrics he was singing earlier.

"The lyrics ae beautiful." I said; he straightened up spinning around hiding the paper behind his back; I couldn't help but giggle he looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"They're not finished." He mumbled avoiding eye contact, his blue shark fin tattoos turning the slightest hint of purple to show that he was blushing, I mean _the_ Kai Hiwatari was embarrassed, realizing this I started laughing uncontrollably, "it's not funny!" he said indignantly.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, and there's no point hiding it now I already heard you singing." I grinned, moving fast snatching the paper away from his grasp and rolling onto my stomach. I felt him roll as well so he was partially on top of me with his arm supporting the rest of his weight, normally I would've pushed him but I was feeling generous so I let him lie on me.

"What happened here?" he asked brushing his hand over my scar slightly, I tensed, well it's not like I can tell him the real reason I mean c'mon.

"I… um… fell."

"On your neck?"

"Yup." I said he gave me a look that clearly said I don't believe you, well too bad cuz I don't believe me either.

"Okay then." I smiled; this is one of the things I actually like about Kai he doesn't pry.

"We should sleep." I said, attempting to get up but his body was still leaning on top of mine locking me in between the mattress and him.

"Uh… you gonna get off me?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Hn, you gonna make me?"

"I'll kick you."

"I'll bite you." he replied resting his forehead on my shoulder. Damn, if I get a mark I won't hear the end of it from Julia it'll probably get to the point where I WILL grab a shovel, a rope and bury her alive.

"Whatever." I sighed, leaning down on the pillow his body still pressed against mine.

"Seriously?"

"Are you complaining, because if you are I can just go back to my bed."

"Hn." I rolled my eyes reaching over my head for the light switch which was conveniently in arm's reach.

"Night Kai."

"Good night kitten." He said leaning down behind me so my back was against his chest, "oh and Kai, if you try anything, I will grab this pillow suffocate you to death with it, then throw your lifeless body out the window, into the thorn bushes and bury you so deep underground that no one will ever find the remains." I stated, well he has been warned and I will not be responsible for my actions.

I didn't hear a response but I did feel his arm tighten around me pulling me closer to his larger body, I sighed and let sleep take over.

* * *

Michi: isn't it a little soon for Lexi to sleep with Kai?

Wolf: technically she did not sleep with him, yet ***hint hint***

Angel: and Alexia's character is one where she isn't shy about these things but she does have her sense of boundaries.

 _ **IMPORTANT!**_

WOLF'S EXAMS ARE COMING UP SO UPDATES MIGHT BE SLOWER IF YOU WANT A MESSAGE ABOUT UPDATES PM US AND WE'LL SEND YOU A MESSAGE IN ADVANCE K BYE.

*****THIS CHAPPIE GOES OUT TO RAISINGHEARTEXELION YOU'RE AWESOME THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FAVE!****


	4. I think I have a death wish

You'll are gonna want to murder me for this, ^-^

First things first

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

But… hehe I'm hitting the temporary pause button on this fanfic. WAIT! B4 U KILL ME. I am literally fresh out of ideas for Alexia so I decided on creating a new OC if you guys liked Alexia then you'll definitely love my new one. Think of her as an upgraded Alexia.

My new OC is gonna be based on a fantasy theme if you read my new fanfic then you'll understand I'll put a small part of the new fanfic right below here so you guys can decide whether to read it or not.

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS**_

To the following people who have been my constant support throughout my stories new and old

*Cindy*

*Soreina Hiwatari*

*Soumita*

*Misty*

*IceRose3*

*RaisingHeartExilion*

*Desires Of Autumn Leaves*

I honestly couldn't have even continued writing if it weren't for your tips and reviews thanks for your help you guys are awesome and I hope you'll like my new OC just as much as you guys liked Alexia.

***STORY PREVIEW***

Vixen's p.o.v

I walked into the BBA building scanning for a place to sit at the cafeteria; I always have a reserved table thanks to my brother.

"Hey get out of our seat you little punks." I turned towards the commotion and it seems a new beyblade team was waltzing around like they owned the place. Typical you give a boy a beyblade and suddenly their ego tries to blow up their heads.

I think I recognize the people already occupying the table they were the bladebreakers; I remember them being all over the TV. I thought they split wonder if they still consider themselves a team, since they've had so many break ups honestly it's like a dying marriage.

Back to the point, the new team was still arguing with the champs about the table I rolled my eyes and walked over there pulling my cap further over my head, I want to eat in peace and a fight is not my idea of a quiet lunch.

"Hey! If you're gonna cause a scene at least do it somewhere else your breath is gonna make me lose my appetite." I said nonchalantly.

"What's it to you? And this is our table anyway." One of the members sneered showing of yellow teeth, EEEWWWW!

"Well I don't see your freaking names on it. I don't believe I see jackass written on any of these seats." I watched the guy and his friends turn cherry red.

"ARGH! You're impossible." He cried in frustration, I grinned at that, "thanks I try." The dude's face flushed even redder and he stormed off…

***END STORY PREVIEW***

So what'ya think? If you

Liked this story I hope you'll read it I will post it soon so I hope I'll have your support thanks. I LOVE ALL OF Y'ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME AND EVEN READING THIS FAN FIC I WILL GET BACK TO WORK ON IT AS SOON AS I FINISH MY OTHER ONE.


End file.
